pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Swear to...
Swear to... ist das Charakter Lied von Oz Vessalius. Das Lied wurde von seinem Seiyuu Junko Minagawa gesungen und ist ein Solo. Es ist am 27. Juli 2009 auf der Pandora Hearts Spezial Radio CD Vol. 1 erschienen. Songtext/Lyrics Rōmaji= tokei no hari ga urusai n da ugamidasu gozen 0 ji ni kagami no oku ni hisomu yami no ashioto ga kikoesou na ki ga shite shoumetsu shita hazu kodoku no hahen itsu no ma ni ka me no mae wo fusagi azawaratteiru no sa ushinau mono nante nanimo nai to omotteta kodoku ni mo nareta tsumori de kimi ga ore no koto hitsuyou to suru no naraba kimi no koto kesshite hitori ni shinai I swear to you Forever close to you utsuro na hibi ibitsu na egao namida sae nagasezu ni ita sonna ore ni kimi ha tsubuyaku "naku koto ha, hazukashii koto ja nai" jibun no koto wo somatsu ni shite nani wo mamotteta tsumori? ore ha mayoi no mori no Pierrot "shinjiru mono nante doko ni mo nai" to itte ha kimi no koto kizutsuketeta ne kawaranai mono ga aru koto oshiete kureta kimi no koto mamori tsuzukete yuku n da me wo sorashite mimi fusai de yume no naka wo hashitteta ore ga koko ni ikiru riyuu ga hoshikute "aisaretai" nante negai sae kizukanai de kodoku ni mo nareta tsumori de kimi ga ore no koto hitsuyou to suru no naraba kimi no koto mamori tsuzukete yuku n da I swear to you Forever close to you |-| Englisch= The clock's hand is noisy and begins bending towards 0 a.m. I feel like I can hear the footsteps of the darkness that lurks in the inner part of the mirror. Before I know it, a fragment of loneliness, that was supposed to be extinguished, closes up before my eyes and sneers at me. Things to lose, I thought I had none of those. I was going to get accustomed to loneliness, but if you need me, then I'll definitely never leave you alone. I swear to you. Forever close to you. Every day was blank, and in my warped smiling face there were even tears, that stayed there unshed. When I was like that, you murmured to me, "Crying is not something to be ashamed of." what did I think I was protecting? I'm a clown lost in a forest of confusion. When I told you, "There are no things to believe in, anywhere" I hurt you, didn't I? I will keep on protecting you, who showed me that there are things that will stay unchanged. Averting my eyes, plugging my ears, I was running inside a dream. I wished for a reason to exist in this place. "I want to be loved", I didn't even notice I had such a wish. I was going to get accustomed to loneliness, but if you need me, then I will keep on protecting you. I swear to you. Forever close to you. |-| Deutsch= Laut tickt der Zeiger der Uhr und bewegt sich langsam aber sicher Richtung 12 Uhr. Ich habe das Gefühl, die Schritte der Dunkelheit, die im inneren des Spiegels lauert, hören zu können. Eh ich mich versehe, nähert sich ein Fragment der Einsamkeit, dass eigentlich erloschen sein sollte, direkt vor meinen Augen und grinst mich höhnisch an. Dinge die man verlieren kann – ich dachte, dass ich solche nicht hätte. Langsam hatte ich begonnen, mich an die Einsamkeit zu gewöhnen, doch wenn du mich brauchen solltest, werde ich dich definitiv niemals alleine lassen. Ich schwöre dir – ich werde dir immer nahe sein! Jeder Tag war leer, und in meinem verzogenen, lächelnden Gesicht waren sogar Tränen, die noch nicht vergossen waren. Als ich in diesem Zustand war, murmeltest du mir ins Ohr: „Weinen ist nichts, wofür man sich Schämen muss.“ Was dachte ich, das ich beschütze? Ich bin ein Clown, verloren in einem Wald der Verwirrung. Als ich dir sagte: „Es gibt keine Dinge, an die man glauben kann, nirgends.“ – habe ich dich verletzt, richtig? Ich werde euch, die mir gezeigt haben, dass es Dinge gibt, die unverändert bleiben, weiterhin beschützen. Meine Augen abwendend, meine Ohren zuhaltend, rannte ich in einem Traum. Ich habe mir einen Grund gewünscht, in dieser Welt extistieren zu dürfen. „Ich möchte geliebt werden.“ Ich wusste nich einmal, dass ich so einen Wunsch hatte. Langsam hatte ich begonnen, mich an die Einsamkeit zu gewöhnen, doch wenn du mich brauchen solltest, werde ich dich definitiv niemals alleine lassen. Ich schwöre dir – ich werde dir immer nahe sein! Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Oz Vessalius Kategorie:Charakter Lied